


Blood and Tragic Brooding

by BadassIndustries



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Marius sighs over Cosette in a park in the nation's capital, as he is wont to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassIndustries/pseuds/BadassIndustries
Summary: This is a short comedy piece set in Sunfreckle's Sweet Like Blood, Sugar series. Those stories are about vampires finding community in Amsterdam, this one is Marius Pontmercy finding another park to brood in.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Blood and Tragic Brooding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Darkness and Overzealous Dandies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524632) by [Moonfreckle (Sunfreckle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfreckle/pseuds/Moonfreckle). 



Marius Pontmercy consulted his pocket watch and sighed forlornly. It was 10 to 10. Het had been wandering in the park since sundown. A group of girls in matching blazers and ties had giggled at him. He leaned back against the tree that had been his refuge for the past hour. He had had to flee the bench he had been previously sitting on because the girls had tried to invite him to a party. He sunk into a melancholy reverie. Perhaps She would never return. The nearest streetlamp flickered and went out, as if to accompany the darkening of his mood.

She took this path most evenings, cycling past with a smile ready for anyone she encountered. Since that first night, Marius had taken to spending his every waking hour in the park, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. But tonight she had not come. Tonight there would be no smile, no ‘Bonjour Monsieur’ and no chance to finally say more than a garbled speech in the wrong language. Marius broke his unnatural stillness to heave a deep sigh and check his watch again. Without the streetlamp he could not make out the delicate hands on the timepiece, even with his superb eyesight. He could of course have unearthed his iphone from his pocket to check the time, but he felt that that would not exude a suitable ambience. Did Juliet on the balcony check her twitter? Did Pyramus Instagram the wall while waiting for Thisbe? No. And so Marius Pontmercy would wait for his true love without the distractions of modern technology. Even though it would be quite convenient to make use of the park’s wifi to see if his professor had put the grades for the latest assignments online yet.

The sound of a cheerful bell cut through his misery. Digging up his phone in a futile effort to check his appearance in the reflection of the screen, he composed himself quickly. He could hear her heartbeat now, calm and reassuring. He stepped onto the path just as she came around the corner. The stiff smile he’d pasted on his face melted into a real one when he saw her. Weariness was wrapped around her like a cloak, but she looked as beautiful as ever. She looked so very alive, smiling and flushing from pedalling, her heartbeat raised. That flush, that healthy, lively blush that would forever separate them. No amount of exertion would ever make Marius looks so pleasantly alive. She slowed down when she reached him.

“Bonne nuit Monsieur, comment-allez vous cette belle soirée?”

Marius, overcome with shyness at the look in her eyes, felt his breath catch and his chest ache. All he could force out was a quiet “Hallo”. And then she was gone, moved around the next corner with a wave and a smile and Marius’ existence was once more bereft of the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this story was actually written way before Darkness and Overzealous Dandies. I've been waiting for Freckle to get to the Marius part of her story for ages.  
> Cosette actually already knows about vampires, since vampires are the only reason her mother is still alive. And also her adoptive father is one. Marius is angsting for no reason, but that's just the Pontmercy way, isn't it?
> 
> Hope you liked it! If you did, leave me a comment or a kudos and make my day!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
